


Please

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [370]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Leviathan Castiel, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey could I please please have a wincestiel fic with demon!dean and leviathan!cas and they kind of rape sam but dubcon in the end? With hair pulling and orgasm denial? Thank you so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not take prompts on AO3. If you wish for me to write one, please send it to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam gasped as his hair was yanked back. He was flush against Dean’s naked body, could see him out of the corner of his eyes. Could feel how hard Dean was.

In front of Sam was Cas, grinning like a maniac, looking just as hard as Dean felt, and Sam whimpered softly.

“P-please…” Sam asked.

“Please?” Cas asked, moving over, pressing against Sam’s front. Cas’ breath was hot against Sam’s neck, and Sam felt Cas’ teeth graze across the flesh. “Please what?”

“Please, continue?” Dean asked, eyes filling with black. “Please, fuck me?”

Sam whimpered, shifting in Dean’s hold, and Dean gave another tug on Sam’s hair, making Sam cry out.

“Here that Cas? I think he wants to play with us.” Dean said.

“Dean…please…I…oh god…”

Cas’ mouth was on Sam’s soft cock, sucking it down, throat working around it, and Sam could feel his body betraying him.

Dean’s lips pressed against Sam’s throat, sucking, and Sam whimpered, before Dean and Cas’ mouths left his body and he was shoved down, flat, with Dean blanketing his body.

“Gonna fuck that hole good, Sammy.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear. “And you’re gonna suck of Cas, and let him come down your throat, while I come in your ass.”

“D-Dean..w-wait..I…please…wait..”

“No time for waiting, Sammy.” Dean said, moving behind Sam. Cas tossed Dean some lube, and Sam scrabbled, before Dean and Cas pinned him.

Cas yanked on Sam’s hair, shoving Sam’s face into his crotch.

“Start sucking, Sam.” Cas grinned, giving another tug. Sam gasped, mouth opening, and Cas shoved inside, keeping the grip on Sam’s hair.

Sam cried out around Cas’ cock, as Cas started thrusting, and he felt a cold, lubed finger at his ass, rubbing at his hole.

Cas tugged at Sam’s hair, and Sam moaned, feeling Dean’s finger sink inside, pumping in and out quickly.

Another finger got added soon after, and Sam felt the stretch of the burn, groaning around Cas’ cock.

Cas grunted and tugged on Sam’s hair more, fucking his cock in Sam’s mouth while Dean opened Sam up.

Dean found Sam’s prostate, and Sam cried out, making Cas groan.

Dean nailed Sam’s prostate with each thrust, and he squeezed a hand under Sam, fisting Sam’s cock, and starting to stroke.

Sam shook in between Cas and Dean, one hand gripping the sheets beneath him, the other gripping Cas’ thigh.

“Fuck Sam…” Dean growled. “Your body’s showin’ how you really feel.” Dean grinned, rubbing against Sam’s prostate. Sam was certain he saw stars and the ever rub went straight to his cock, which he knew was leaking pre-come.

“Better not come, Sam.” Cas grunted, tugging Sam off his cock to look up at Cas. “Don’t come until we say.”

“C-Cas…” Sam got out before being shoved back on Cas’ cock.

Dean opened Sam up, watching his hole stretch on his fingers, before Dean pulled himself free, and lubed his cock, sinking inside of Sam.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight.” Dean grunted, rolling his hips, before he started to fuck Sam, angling for Sam’s prostate. Dean’s hand stroked in time, and he could feel Sam start to clench. “Uh, uh, Sammy.” Dean grunted, gripping the base of Sam’s cock. Sam moaned around Cas’ cock, as Dean fucked him from the back, and Cas from the front.

Sam started keening between the two, constantly making noises around Cas’ cock, and clenching around Dean.

“Sammy want to come?” Dean asked, giving a rough thrust. Sam screamed and Cas came down Sam’s throat, before forcing Sam to pop off.

“Dean…I gotta…I have ta…”

“You don’t have to do anything, Sammy.” Dean said, pulling Sam back by the hair. Sam cried out, as his back was pressed against Dean, Dean pounding into Sam. “Don’t be naughty Sam. Don’t come.”

“Please…” Sam cried out, panting and gasping. “Dean…please…”

Dean gave a few more thrusts, until he came inside of Sam, who moaned. Dean slid out and got Sam lying down on his back, cock hard and red.

“I don’t know, Cas…should we let him come?” Dean asked, eyes beetle black.

“He has been good for us. No fighting…no arguing….” Cas said.

“Please…please…” Sam begged, eyes watering, as he tried to thrust his hips. Dean and Cas kept him pinned down, Dean’s hand planted around Sam’s base, while Cas slowly started to stroke, making Sam scream.

“I think we can.” Dean grinned, pulling his hand away. “Come Sam.”

Sam moaned, fucking himself in Cas’ hand, crying out when he came, before he stilled, shivering and panting.

“Good boy.” Cas praised, pulling his hand away, and licking off the mess.

Cas and Dean got up, while Sam watched them with lazy eyes.

“W-what…what are ya…gonna do?” Sam asked softly.

“Give you some rest time.” Dean said, eyes going back to green. “We’ll get you something to eat. And maybe we can play more later.” Dean grinned, before Dean and Cas got dressed and left.


End file.
